graveyard
by embersofalice
Summary: Jou wakes up in a graveyard to be found by Kaiba and taken away from his abusive father. Puppyshipping


Jou's POV

I woke up, wondering where I was, why I was here, and even who I was. All I knew was that I missed my big brother. My brother Joey had been killed by second hand smoke from my father's persistent habit. My mother had barley been able to convince dad to stop to save my life. I wished she had let me die. _'Oh, shit. If I spent the night out here, dad's going to beat me ten times worse than normal'_ I realized as I looked around, discovering that it was early morning. Suddenly I remembered it all. My father had beaten me, whipped me, touched me, and then pulled a knife on me. I was lucky to get away from home alive. Dad had yelled at me to be home before eleven o' clock. I was at Hope's Rest cemetery, curled up at my brother's grave. I looked at my brother's gravestone and started crying all over again. Kaiba walked up behind me, still going unnoticed. "What are you doing here, Mutt?" Kaiba's voice was the usual ice cold careless thing it always was, and that I thought it always would be. "None- None of your business bastard." I managed to whimper out, not really wanting to fight the hot CEO at the moment. _'Wait! Hot?! Yep I am definitely sleep deprived.'_ I thought. Kaiba looked at me softly when he realized I was crying. "Katsuya, what's wrong? Why are you crying?" Seto asked, his voice filled with care and concern, something only Mokuba had ever heard from Seto. "One, why do you care, and two, again, none of your business. Oh, and three, why did you use my name?" I was at a total loss. Kaiba never cared for anyone but Mokuba. "I'm not as cold-hearted as you think, Jou. Yes, it is my business because I care about you, and I used your name for the same reason." _'He-he-he used my nickname even. Only my friends and lovers have ever been allowed to call me that. Wait, I should just say friends, because Mai cheated on me from day one. I mean, eight people! Eight!'_ Kaiba began to lift me up and I screamed. The pain was unbearable. _'Oh, well. There I go crying again.'_ "Shh, I'm not going to…" He cuts off his own sentence as he sees my scars and bruises and cuts. He decides to pick me up anyways, covering my mouth until my screams and yelps are over with. "Why did you just do that!?" I shout, very confused at the emotions running about inside me. "I couldn't have you making too much noise, could I?" Kaiba smirked. There was little I could do in my current state so I make myself comfortable in his arms. _'Wow. He's really warm.'_ I was just thinking anything, no matter how strange it was, to avoid thinking about the pain. "Who did this to you?" Kaiba growled. I thought that it was rather sexy the way his voice went so low and masculine, especially considering his light, almost feminine figure. _'Yeah, that is really sexy.'_ "My dad did this." I said yelping when I looked up to find Kaiba staring at me intently with a blush on his face. Maybe I wasn't the only one thinking strange thoughts. "Your dad did this!?" He nearly shouted, a new expression on his face. It was one filled with hate, surprise, anger, sadness, pity, but mainly just a numb shock went through his body. "I-I-I can't let you go back there." "Oh, don't worry about it. I'm more than used to it by now." A small smile was on my face as I replied. I worry myself. Especially since more than half the adults I know would be sobbing their heart out in my situation. "Yes, he is used to it," another voice growled "so give him back to me." Oh crap. It was my dad. "Not a chance bitch." I look up, very confused as to why he protected me, my amber eyes searching him for a motive to protect me when Kaiba throws me in the air, throws a punch, takes a kick, and tries to catch me. I still hit the ground, but not very hard. It still hurt like shit. I then black out, the only thing on my mind being: _'Is Seto okay? Is Seto okay? Is Seto okay?'_ I woke up to all white, and found myself wondering if I was in heaven. Then I felt pain all over and realized I was in a hospital. But, I realized when I saw the nurses' uniforms that it wasn't just any hospital, it was Kaiba's hospital. Somehow because I was there, I believed that Seto had beat my dad up and taken me here. Then I see a brunette above me and wonder briefly who it is, still attempting to think that this was all a dream. Any progress I had made was instantly shattered when Seto leaned over me. He ran his fingers through my hair. I thought that the feeling of it was very nice. I stared up into his blue eyes, and noticed he was blushing. I couldn't help myself as I pulled him into a hug. "Thank you for saving me." I whispered into his ear. I could've sworn I heard him yelp as I did so. "Hey, Kaiba, when will I be free to go?" "In two days puppy." Kaiba responded when he stood up straight again. I actually liked the new nickname he gave me. I thought it was cute.

Two days later

"Okay Jonouchi, you are free to go now." The doctor smiled at me as Kaiba takes me by the hand from the hospital. I'm not sure if Kaiba heard this, but I heard the doctor say "I hope those two work things out. I think they look really cute together." At those words, I blushed, and Kaiba asked "What's the little puppy blushing over now?" "Uh, nothing, nothing at all, uh Mr. Kaiba." I hesitated before saying his name, unsure what to call him, normally used to calling him bastard or moneybags, and crap like that. But, he just saved my life, so I knew that I shouldn't call him any names. "Just call me Seto, Okay?" I started when Kaiba said this. Seto was only something I'd allowed myself to call him in my thoughts. That was something I thought only Mokuba was allowed to call him. "Uh, are you sure? I thought you only allowed Mokuba to call you that?" I was perplexed. I figured he just told me that now so that he could yell at me for it later, leaving me totally helpless. As I was distracted with my thoughts, I stopped walking. Seto soon realizes this, and comes back to get me. I found myself staring into his ice blue eyes, and shivered. His stare was starting to make me think weird things. I started wondering what it would be like to kiss him. _'Ugh. This time I have no excuse for thinking like this. Although, I wonder if his lips are soft and sweet, or more calloused and rough like mine.'_ I soon realized that I couldn't stop thinking like this.

Kaiba's POV

I will admit this now, but if asked later I will not admit to it, but my heart skipped a beat when I realized my puppy wasn't by my side anymore. I walked as slowly as I could manage, which was basically running, back to him. He seemed a little lost in his thoughts. Soon I found myself staring into his amber eyes, wondering what it would feel like to kiss him. _'Wait! Kiss him?! Why would I want to kiss that Mutt?!'_ I still attempted to keep my icy demeanor, but found myself melting in the blonde's stare. Wow. He really was cute. My mind meandered back to my previous thoughts. _'Kissing him might be really nice. Even though his lips do seem a bit calloused, I bet that they're really soft and warm.'_ I tried to snap myself out of it. I soon realized that this task was more impossible than beating Yugi Moto in a duel. _'Well, should I go for it, or wait a little longer. Maybe I should just wait until we get back to the mansion. Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. I'll kiss him when we get back. I hope that I'm good enough for him. I've never kissed before. Well, I've never been in love before.'_ I then scooped him up in my arms, bridal style to take him to the mansion. He yelped when I picked him up, then said "Where are you taking me?! I need to go home! Dad will definitely kill me if I don't!" He was struggling to get away from me. "That's exactly why I'm not letting you go back there. I'll let you live at the mansion until you have a job and can afford your own apartment." "If your gonna keep me until that happens, I'll be living with you until my dad dies." He smiled softly and sadly. "You see, he has access to my bank account, so whenever I make any money, he immediately withdraws it to buy more beer for himself. So I've always been broke, and until my dad dies, I always will be." "Ok. I can work with that" I smile, thinking that I'll have quite a while to fall in love with him, and to get him to fall for me. "Let's go my puppy." I almost unconsciously added the 'my' in there, but Jo- the mutt, noticed and asked "uh, Seto, why did you add the 'my' in there?" Not really knowing that myself, I respond with "you'll find out eventually" I said, still carrying him down the stairs. Then, seemingly out of nowhere, a thunderstorm started, and instead of casually leaning against me while I carried him, Jou was clinging to me for dear life. _'Oh, god he's really close. Well, now's as good a time as ever.'_ I leaned down and kissed him, feeling how soft and warm his lips were, and thoroughly enjoying it. It took him a minute or so, but he kissed back, stopping to sniffle every now and then. _'Wait, sniffle, that means he's crying!'_ I immediately stopped walking, and I sat down on the stairs, and pulled Jou up to a sitting position. He was still clutching my shirt, and I whispered "Shh, it's going to be alright. Just please, tell me what's wrong." "No!" He almost yelled. I kept my voice to a whisper; I just wanted him to calm down. I wrapped my arms around him, and held him close, rubbing soft circles in his back. "Why not? I whispered, still trying to keep him calm. "B-Because you'll tease me for it." "Jou, please, I promise I won't tease you for it. I have my own fears and bad memories too. It's okay to admit them. Especially to someone who cares." "Al-alright, I-I-I'm afraid of the dark and of thunderstorms." His voice was so quiet that I could barely hear him. I smiled when I remembered that I used to have those fears too. Joey saw me smiling and whimpered "what? Are you going to tease me now?" "No Jou. I was just thinking that I used to be afraid of the dark and thunderstorms too. I used to hide under my bed and cry, I would get so scared." I was still smiling softly, doing my best to keep him calm. I pulled him in for another kiss, feeling his tears go down both of our faces. It honestly felt rather nice. I could sense him starting to gain more confidence as he started to take dominance in our kiss. And, you know what? I let him. Again, I will not admit to this if asked later, but I like someone else to be in control sometimes. He licked my lip, asking for entrance, and I gasped, a little surprised at this because I've never had a French kiss before. Then again, before today, I'd never been kissed at all. Of course, Jou takes my gasp as an opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth and swirl it around my tongue. The feeling was mesmerizing. I didn't kiss back though. I sat there; practically limp because I had no clue what to do for once. When I didn't move Jou drew back and asked "Why aren't you moving Seto? I thought you would be fairly dominant in a situation like this." "Well, I, uh, I've never been kissed at all before today," "Okay, then I'll teach you" Jou said, an almost evil smile on his face before pulling me back into the kiss. He slipped his tongue into my mouth again and started twirling it around my tongue, and I started to reciprocate the action, still wanting him to be dominant, because I was too afraid that I would mess up and ruin the moment. Jou started to get more intense with it, and I was starting to have trouble keeping up. The blonde noticed this, and slowed himself down, and eventually broke off. I was disappointed, but only for a moment. Then I felt those soft, warm lips on my neck, and realized that he broke off because he knew that I couldn't keep up. Then, we both heard the thunder. Jou got so startled, he practically jumped off my lap and started to fall down the stairs. "JOU!" I screamed, bounding down two steps at a time, soon catching up and grabbing him. He had a few new bruises, but nothing hospital worthy. I realized that he was crying, and I picked him up. He practically wrapped himself around me when I got him off the ground. "Don't worry, Jou, I'm not going to drop you." "Why did you scream my name when I fell? Why did you care if I was hurt?" _'Well, here goes. He's probably going to hate me for all eternity now.'_ "Because I love you."

Jou's POV

"Because I love you." Did Kaiba really just say that? _'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod Seto's in love with me!'_ I couldn't even believe what was happening. I thought the kisses were just something for Seto to tease me about in front of all my friends later. But he loves me! I don't know why but this is making me so nervous. When Mai first said it, I was just like 'Yeah whatever okay, I guess we can be in a relationship.' But now that Seto's saying it, it's making my heart go wild. I feel like I'm about to blow up with emotion. I was not nearly emotionally ready for this. I loved him back, at least I think I do, I'm just not sure how to tell him. I'm sure he would want me to say it elaborately, or something like that. I'm just confused. "I'm-I'm not really sure what love is, Seto. Is it the strange feeling I get when you walk by me in the hallway; is it the way I constantly argue with you just to look at you, to talk to you, to get your attention? Is it the way I feel before I jump back when you touch me? Is it the warm feeling I get all over when you hold me, hug me, or kiss me? If it really is all that, then yes, Seto Kaiba, I am hopelessly in love with you." I couldn't believe what I just said. Was that anywhere near elaborate enough to get his attention? That was probably one of the worst ways to say it in his book. So I ran away.

Kaiba's POV

As I watched Jou sprint away down the stair, it almost hurt. Did he just say that so I wouldn't sue him, if he thought that I would do that. Or was he just overwhelmed by his situation, and needed time to cool down. Either way, I thought that it would be best to let him cool down before going up to him again.

Jou's POV

I sprinted out of the hospital, not looking back. I didn't know where I was going; all I knew is that I needed to get away from Seto. I soon found myself in front of Yugi's place. _'Who better to talk to at a time like this?'_ I knocked on the door, and Yugi's grandfather opened the door. "Hey, can I talk to Yugi?" I was really nervous to tell Yugi that I liked Kaiba. I wasn't too nervous to tell him what led up to now. Yugi's grandfather told me he was in the bedroom upstairs and that I could go on in. Right when I was about to knock on Yugi's door, I heard him talking to someone. "I love you Yami" "I love you too, Yugi." Then I heard them kiss. I knew it should be easier for me to talk to them now, but instead, I just turned around and ran out the door, again, not knowing where I was going, just running to get away. I knew that I couldn't go to Tristan and Duke's house. They were dating, and everyone knew, so it would just hurt me even more. So, I went to Ryou's house. When I walked up, I could hear two voices moaning. So I just ran to the park, and fell asleep on one of the benches. When I woke up, the softness of my bed didn't surprise me. _'Wait a sec, bed? Soft? I have to sleep on the floor at home, next to my bed, and didn't I fall asleep at the park? Oh crap, dad must've found me.'_ I opened my eyes, expecting to see my dad, waiting to hurt me, but instead, I saw Seto. "Wh-why am I here? Did you bring me here? Why?" I was confused. After my confession yesterday, I thought he probably hated my guts. "Seto, if you want m-" I was silenced when Seto leaned over and kissed me. I gasped, not expecting him to kiss me, of all things! I thought he would just tell me to get out and move on with my life. When I gasped, Seto saw it as the perfect opportunity to slip his tongue into my mouth. It truly felt wonderful, better than any girl had ever kissed me. When he broke off, I said "to think you just learned yesterday. The one person I was with for eight years could never kiss better than that. I still hate her. She's the reason I turned gay, you know." "Ha, then I should thank her for giving me you. I love all of you, from head to toe, and everything in between, ya got that mutt?" "I'm not a dog, for the last time!" "You like it when I call you that don't you?" "Do-Do not!" "You're in denial, pup" "Ugh, shut up Kaiba." I only told him to shut up halfheartedly, because I didn't want to hurt his feelings. In truth, I did like it when he called me a dog. Scratch that, I liked it whenever he spoke to me.

Kaiba's POV

That mutt was definitely in denial. I'm fairly sure that he was attempting to forget that yesterday even happened. I also knew that he liked it when I called him a mutt. I knew a lot more about him, since he talked in his sleep. Now I knew how much he liked it when I called him a mutt, that he was one-hundred percent in love with me, he previously dated Mai Valentine, she had cheated on him eight times, that he wished I would ask him out, and the way he felt when I kissed him. He mentioned a lot of other things, but those are probably the more important ones. "You do like it when I call you a dog. You talk in your sleep, you know." "Oh." He flushed a pretty pink. _'Damn, I kind of want to fuck him right now! Wait, I am the Seto Kaiba; I have feelings for no one! Especially that mutt! You know you love him. Do not! Face it; you're hopelessly in love with him. You have been since you laid eyes on him, and you will be until the day you die.'_ Okay. I guess Mokuba's not the only one trying to get me and Jou together. Apparently my conscience has joined in as well. And I couldn't escape my conscience be going to work. So, finally listening to both my conscience and my brother, I bent down and kissed Jou. On the lips. Again. I decide to let him take control as he pulls me into the bed and then flips me so he's directly above me now. He slips his tongue into my mouth, and I'm highly glad I shut the door and put up the do not disturb sign. I could feel like things were about to get very heated in here. I intended on enjoying every single minute of it. Jou starts speeding up again, going even more intense than our first kiss, only the difference was that I was keeping up, while staying submissive. I decided to give a little hint as to what I wanted so badly right now. I slipped one hand under his shirt, while keeping the other entangled in his wonderfully soft hair. I always teased him for his hair, saying that it looked like crap or insulting him about it in other ways because it was one of the things that made him look really hot. As we continued kissing, I'm not sure if he noticed my hand in his shirt until I lightly twisted one of his nipples. When he felt that, I felt him smirk against my lips as he continued kissing me. I continued playing with his nipples until the moans he let out were no longer pure pleasure. I read from those that he wanted more. Before he has the time to react, I flip him and get his shirt and jeans off, leaving only his boxers. Then he flips me, and does the same, only he manages to get my boxers off, revealing my pulsing erection. Then, I manage to get his off without flipping him, and he goes in to kiss me. Only now, he's kissing my neck, and this time, there's no thunder to scare him off. _'Oh, damn this feels really good. I was right, you know. You enjoy this. You love him more than the world. Possibly even more than Mokuba.'_ "Ohhh!" I groan out of the sheer pleasure of being kissed and touched by someone I love so much. "Ohhh, Jonouchi, Ohhh…" I'm still moaning as he starts to move from my neck, and slowly moving down my body, stopping for a while to nibble on my collarbone, then pausing to suck on my nipples, toying with them, nipping at them, even drawing circles around them with his tongue. "Ah!" I shouted with surprise when Jou bit one of my nipples; not quite hard enough to hurt, but hard enough to make my back arch with pleasure. I felt so weak right then and there. And I loved it. Then, Jou started moving down to my stomach, the one spot on me that was ticklish enough to make me double over in laughter. As Jou got closer to my belly button, my hips started bucking, and Jou had to hold them down as he licked my stomach, and slipped his tongue in and out of my belly button multiple times. Now I'm laughing, but with happiness and pleasure, not my normal, almost evil laugh. I noticed Jou spent quite a while down at my stomach before moving on. Maybe he liked my laugh? I didn't know, and I didn't care. I just loved being touched and licked all over by Jou _'Okay, Seto, you're starting to sound like a slut.'_ I honestly didn't care what I sounded like as long as Jou was there, and as long as he loved me. Jou finally moved on to my dick. It wasn't extremely long, only being eight inches, but Jou gave it a look like it was a foot long. By that, I mean that it looked like he wanted to swallow it whole. And that is exactly what he did. He put his mouth over it, circling around it with his tongue. It felt so freaking good. "Ohhh, Jou, Ohhhh!" I was moaning so much. Wow. I've been told about sex and whatnot, but I never dreamed that it could feel this good. "Ohhh, Jou I think I'm gonna- !" I shouted just before I came, and when I did, it felt like I just released all the pain and pressure that had ever happened to me. It just felt, pure. "Hey Seto, you ready for the big thing? Or would you rather leave it at this?" I could tell he was teasing me. I grabbed the back of his head, and brought our lips together, and we started French kissing again. I could taste my own cum on his lips, it tasted wonderful. This whole thing was wonderful. Then, Jou flipped me onto my back, and I knew what was coming. "Permission granted?" "Permission granted. Ah!" I yelped when he drove his cock into me. It hurt, but the feeling of pleasure was so intense it overrode any pain there was, and turned it all to pleasure. "Ohhh, harder, go harder! Pleeaase!" I couldn't believe that I was begging for him to go harder, but I was. Jou started ramming into me, going so hard that I barely had a second to breathe. I loved it. I loved every second of him being inside me. Eventually, though, all good things must come to an end. Jou stopped soon after we both came, and oh, what a glorious moment. My cum was dribbling down my stomach, and his had filled me nearly to the rim. We then fell asleep next to each other. We woke up from our nap a little while later, and Jou left, saying he needed to "tie up a few loose ends." I really hope he doesn't do anything stupid.

Jou's POV

After having sex with Seto, I've decided that I can finally face Yugi, Yami, Tristan, Duke, Ryou, and I'm guessing Bakura because I didn't take the time to analyze who Ryou was with last night before running to the park. I decided to go to Yugi's place first since we were best friends and all; I figured that it would be easier to talk to him. Yugi opens the door and says "Hey Jou, I heard you stopped by yesterday, and that you wanted to talk to me. What's up?" "Well, could we just head up to your bedroom first? I only want select people to know about this." "Sure, Okay." Yugi was starting to sound suspicious. So, I went up there, and asked Yugi to have Yami come out. I told both of them my story, starting from when my dad beat me up, to this morning, although, describing this morning was "I had sex with him" and that was it. They easily accepted the fact that I was gay, but Yami was very wary about Kaiba being my partner. Yugi encouraged me one hundred percent. Yami's decision about me and Kaiba's relationship didn't really bother me since he and Kaiba were mortal enemies. So then I went to Ryou and Bakura _'Knew it.'_ and they gave me a good reaction as well. Ryou encouraged me and Bakura didn't really care. But then again, that was typical of Bakura to not care. Lastly, I went to Tristan and Duke. They both encouraged me to be with him, and congratulated me on having sex with him. They asked me to give them details, but I wouldn't, knowing that they would tease me and Seto constantly. I knew now, with Seto and my friends' support of our relationship, my life was complete.

But I forgot one thing. 


End file.
